Twins For Life
by Kitkat9066
Summary: Blonde, blue eyed, fair skinned Bella looks exactly like brunette, brown eyed, olive skinned Elena. Energetic, fun loving, bubbly Bella is much different than shy, sweet, caring, fun, Elena but what happens when Damon and Bella meet? Death. Following.


Twins For Life

Chapter 1: 

_Dear Diary,  
Today was not a good day, so it started off with Edward breaking up with me and that happened like this: _  
_I pulled my blonde hair up into a ponytail as I looked in the mirror. My milky white skin seemed to glow a bit and my lapiz lazuli blue eyes sparkled._

_Edward's car honked out the front and I looked out the window and seen him leaning against his car and I broke out into a grin, grabbed my bag and ran out of my room in my red high heels, blue jeans and my red strapless shirt, with a black leather jacket over the top that was left open. I slung my black handbag over my shoulder and ran straight out the door, locked the deadbolt and ran straight into Edward's arms and he chuckled, pulling me closer and holding me closer to him. Edward was cold and that had to do with the fact he was a vampire and he was ice cold._

_"Hey," he said._

_I leaned back in his arms. "So, are we going to go to Seattle today?" I asked him, smiling._

_"Bella, I did want to talk to you before you threw yourself into my arms like that," he said._

_"Why?" I asked him. "Is something wrong?"_

_"Let's go for a walk," he said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the woods._

_"But, I'm not dressed for walking," I told him. "I don't want to get my Jimmy Choos ruined, Alice would kill me!"_

_"Come on," he said. "Alice won't kill you, let alone come near you."_

_"What?" I asked him, feeling offended._

_"I meant she wouldn't want to come near you while you're in there because she'll be too scared to get her shoes ruined," Edward said and I laughed._

_"Gosh, that pixie girl is weird," I replied._

_"Yeah, but she's my sister," he replied._

_"I know," I replied._

_I walked into the woods with him. "Bella, we're leaving," he said._

_"What? Can't I say goodbye to Charlie?" I asked._

_"No, you're staying here Bella," he said._

_I was confused, then it sunk in. "You're breaking up with me," I said, sighing. "Whatever. Goodbye, Edward."_

_"Bella," Edward said, grabbing my arm but I pulled it free and faced him, angry._

_"No!" I yelled. "You broke up with me! What did you forget already? Do not touch me! You have no right! Get lost Edward, I don't want you in my life!" I sauntered off, leaving him there._

_and then I get home and Charlie gives me a plane ticket to Mystic Falls, he's coming with me, he tells me I'm adopted! Adopted? Gosh. Apparently I'm a twin. But she has brown hair and brown eyes and olive skin. She doesn't look like me, well she does, same features, same everything. It's crazy! I can't believe it! _

_So now I'm in my new house_ _writing in you. Well, dad's calling, I have to go, I gotta go to school. Mystic Falls. Maybe I should get into Cheerleading? I think yes. _

I walked down the stairs, of my room, grabbing my bag on the way out and walked to school. There was a crow nearby, it was following me. Okay, maybe I'm delusional because a crow does _not follow people_! I walked into the school yard and seen many people around, they stared. "Elena?" one girl asked. The girl was a mocha colour and had brown hair that appeared red in the sun and it was curly and she had brown eyes.

"I'm Bella," I said. "Bella Swan."

She touched my arm. "Oh, sorry, wrong person," she said.

_Well, that was weird, _I thought.

I walked to the admin and got my timetable. She told me I looked like an Elena, weird. I walked out of the Admin and looked at the noticeboard. _Cheerleading Sign up!_ was written in big bold letters on a sheet of paper on there with a pen attached, I grabbed it and read the times it would be on and smiled, I signed my name up. Practice was this afternoon.

I walked around until the bell rang and I went to first period.

The day passed fast and I walked out to the football field for the Cheerleading sign up. There was a blonde haired and blue eyed girl there who was really pretty. "Hey," she said to me friendly.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan and I'm hear for the Sign-up?" I said to her, it came out as a question though.

"Oh, sure," she said. "Well, I'm not sure if you'll be able to learn the routines, that clipboards just up there so people know."

"I'm a fast learner," I told her.

"Okay. Well, warm up," she said. "If you have any questions come to me at the end of the lesson." She smiled at me.

"Sure." I started stretching with the other girls and soon enough we were doing a routine. It seemed a bit plain but I went along with it. It soon finished and I walked up to the girl. "So, I was thinking about the routine," I said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"It seems a bit plain and I had an idea to spice it up," I said. "Sorry, I just thought you might want some ideas."

She smiled. "Okay, well show me what you think we should do," she said.

"Okay, well I have this thing in my head," I told her. "A lot of us do a whole different things and I was thinking if that we could get guys into it and they could throw some of us into the air and catch us as we do flips and rolls in the air and stuff."

I seen three of the football jocks running to the bubblers. "Hey," I said to them and they turned and looked at me. "Can we borrow you for a minute?" I asked.

They shrugged and came over. "Thanks," I said and explained to them what I wanted to do. They nodded.

"Sounds easy," one said.

I showed the girl what I was thinking about the flips and rolls and stuff. I finished up with them and got them to go along so they could go back to training. "And I was thinking, you could have a few girls do that and then while they do that, you could do a little routine like this," I said. I showed her what I thought they could do while some were in the air and she looked impressed and smiled. She then asked me how we'd fit it all in together and I showed her what I was thinking.

When I finished she smiled so wide and looked at me. "Well, nobody has ever come up to me and questioned my routines before, you got guys girl and that's what we need," she said. "Thanks, I'll think over the routine and see what I could do to improve that and we'll get the girls together tomorrow afternoon and show them. I'm Caroline Forbes."

"Hey," I said. "Thanks." I grinned at her.

We talked a bit more and I went home.


End file.
